Low voltage power and data outlets, such as universal serial bus (“USB”) power/data outlets and USB-style low voltage DC power outlets, are in increasing demand as the number of electrical and electronic devices that use such outlets continues to increase. Such devices may include, for example, mobile phones, digital media players, computers and computing devices, digital cameras, communications equipment, and the like. Therefore, there has been increasing demand for access to such outlets in work areas, homes, and even public spaces such as airports, shopping malls, etc.